


Princess

by belana



Category: Korean Drama, 감격시대 : 투신의 탄생 | Inspiring Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi and women in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Принцесса](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120055) by Серафита. 



Gaya-hime doesn't look half-Korean: her skin is like porcelain, her lips resemble a flower bud, her eyes are almond-shaped.

Shinichi was seventeen when Ryoko-hime died from his hand dividing his life into 'before' and 'after'. He is thirty two when Gaya, not hime yet, stares at him with her mother's eyes for the first time. Shinichi thinks that the world has turned upside down, gaijins call it reverse deja-vu. A while ago a boy looked at the Il Gook Hwe heiress just like that.

"You are in love with Ryoko-hime after all," Aoki says. Shinichi stares at him puzzled. Aoki is too young and he spent too much time outside of the clan. And he is too much in love himself _(Be smart, Aoki, hide it, and survive)_.

Shinichi's feelings for Ryoko-hime consisted mostly of admiration and respectful devotion of a vassal with a tiny bit of awe.

His feelings for Gaya... The face of a woman that Denkai Doyama chose to be his wife has long since faded, the son that she bore was almost a stranger to him. The boy grows up to be an Il Gook Hwe sword, Shinichi has been told he was good at it... Shinichi rarely thinks about this whole thing.

His hime has porcelain skin, steely stare and warm hands.

Shinichi has known exactly how he would die — for eight years now, since the moment he first looked into her eyes.


End file.
